parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gerrycules
This is my Hercules parody Cast * Hercules (Baby) - Himself * Hercules - Gerry Flowertop (Light and Darkness Saga) * Meg - Emily Brending (Light and Darkness saga) * Phil - Lorax (The Lorax) Note that Phil and the Lorax were both voiced by Danny DeVito * Pegasus - Spirit (Spirit of the Cimarron) * Zeus - John Flowertop (Light and Darkness saga) * Hermes - C-3PO (Star Wars saga) * Hera - Odette (The Swan Princess trilogy) * Hades - Kylo Ren (Star Wars Saga) * Pain and Panic - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) and Ogthar (Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone) * Fates - Witch Grimhilde (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves), Yubaba (Spirited Away) and Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) * Hercules' adoptive parents - Amos Slade and Widow Tweed (the Fox and the Hound) * BoCo - Himself * Bagheera - Himself * Balto - Himself * Diesel 10 - himself * Charlie B. Barkin - Himself * Francis (Felidae) - Himself * Simba - Himself * 26 - Herself * Topher (Total Drama) - Himself * Tod - Himself * The Muses - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves), Trent (total drama), Nala (The Lion King 1, 2 and the Lion Guard), Jenna (Balto Trilogy) and Percy (Thomas and Friends) * Nessus - Norbert (Light and Darkness saga) * Hydra - Dragon Maleficent, Sharptooth (Land Before time Saga), t-rex (Jurassic park trilogy and jurassic world), Indominus Rex, Carnotaurus (Disney's dinosaur), Spinosaurus (Jurassic park 3) and the Bear (The Fox and the hound) * The Cyclops - Gordon Ramsay * Lythos - Adolf Hitler * Hydros - Saddam Hussain * Pyros - Kim Jong Eun * Stratos - Sauron (The Lord of the Rings and Hobbit Trilogies) Gallery Ryo Asuka.jpg|Gerry Flowertop as Hercules R011813 001.jpg|Emily Brending as Meg Lorax-disneyscreencaps.com-2897.jpg|The Lorax as Phil Spirit-Stallion-of-the-Cimarron-spirit-stallion-of-the-cimarron-12474676-780-436.jpg|Spirit as Pegasus Alexander_4748.jpg|John Flowertop as Zeus Princess Odette.jpg|Odette as Hera C-3PO-See-Threepio 68fe125c-1536x864-451079149590.jpeg|C-3PO as Hermes Kylo Ren.jpg|Kylo Ren as Hades Gaston.jpg|Gaston as Pain Dinotopia Quest for the Ruby Sunstone Ogthar.jpg|Ogthar as Panic The Witch in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Witch Grimhilde Yubaba-1.png|Yubaba Maleficent in Sleeping Beauty.jpg|and Maleficent as the Fates Amos Slade.jpg|Amos Slade Widow-Tweed-(Fox and the Hound).jpg|and Widow Tweed as Hercules' adoptive parents File:DoubleTeethingTroubles20.png|BoCo as himself BagheeraProfile.jpg|Bagheera as Himself Balto-003.jpg|Balto as Himself File:DayoftheDiesels288.png|Diesel 10 as himself Charlie in All Dogs Go To Heaven 2.jpg|Charlie B. Barkin as Himself Francis felidae.jpg|Francis as Himself Simba in The Lion King.jpg|Adult Simba as Himself Dinotopia Quest for the Ruby Sunstone 26.jpg|26 as Herself File:Topheraudition.png|Topher as himself Adult Tod in The Fox and the Hound.jpg|Tod as Himself Snow White in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Snow White File:Trent.jpg|trent Nala face.png|Nala Jenna in Balto.jpg|Jenna File:PercyandtheSignal22.jpg|And Percy as the muses Dragon Maleficent - Part 1.png|Dragon Maleficent Sharptooth (the land before time).png|Sharptooth T-rex.jpg|T-rex Indominus Rex.jpg|Indominus Rex Carnotaurus.jpg|Carnotaurus Spinosaurus.png|Spinosaurus Foxandthehound648.jpg|and the Bear as the Hydra File:Gordon_Ramsay.jpeg|Gordon Ramsay as the cyclops Adolf Hitler.jpg|Adolf Hitler as Lythos File:Saddam_Hussein.png|Saddam Hussein as hydros kim-jong-un-in-suit.jpg|Kim Jong Eun as Pyros Sauron.jpg|Sauron as Stratos 106541.jpg|Norbert as Nessus Category:Jean-Claude Jnr Charles Schwartz Category:Upcoming Crossover Category:Hercules Movie Spoofs Category:Hercules spoof Category:Posters